Don't Leave Yale
by LorGilFan
Summary: This happens in Alternate Reality after Logan finds out his father didn't think Rory had what it took. You should remember the scene where they are hugging in her room after Logan figures out why Lorelei was upset with him.


Don't Leave Yale

While Logan held Rory he let her know that in order for their relationship to work she needed to be able to talk to him about things she began to cry. Logan tells expressed that he loved her and she explained how she might leave school since she didn't know what she wanted to do anymore.

"If your father said I don't have it, then who am I to question him."

"Ace you can prove him wrong, I have faith in you," Logan said kissing her.

"I love you, Huntzberger."

She kissed him and began to probe his mouth with her tongue; as the kiss deepened he removed her sweater and then her shirt. While they were still kissing she took off his sweater and shirt.

The pants and shoes were left behind in the common room when they went to Rory's bedroom. Logan realized he needed to go back so she stayed behind on the bed; a little uncomfortable in her undressed state. When Logan retrieved the condom out of his wallet his father walked in the door.

"Hi Logan, I assume Rory is here considering your state of dress."

Logan was only his boxers as he held the condom.

"Why are you here haven't you done enough damage?" he said.

Rory threw on a long shirt, out of her moving box, when she heard Logan talking to someone.

She peeked her head in the room; but was surprised to see Mitchum standing there.

"Mr. Huntzberger, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you I did some additional research and I wanted to ask you to stay in the internship position," he said.

"I wish I had known casual was the dress of the day," he said smiling and embarrassing Rory who turned immediately red.

"Dad," Logan said going toward Rory to put his arms around her.

"I accept Mr. Huntzberger," she said as she gently removed herself from Logan grip.

"I am sorry to have interrupted and I am glad you were being safe," he said smiling as he left.

Logan stopped Rory at the door to her room.

"Rory will you marry me?" he said opening the ring box he had in his other hand.

"Logan, are you serious?"

"Ace, I have been carrying this around since I agreed to be your boyfriend, I don't want to ever be without you."

"Please say yes."

"Yes, of course, I was just surprised."

After they made love they lie in the unmade bed with a sheet over them.

"My grandmother gave me her engagement ring when I was in my teens she thought I had a good head on my shoulders and should be able to choose my own wife," he said.

"You must have really loved your grandma; I can't believe you've been carrying it around this whole time".

"I really miss my grandmother she had different ideas about the family then my grandfather, and I know she would have approved of you" he replied smiling at her as he leaned over for another kiss.

Logan wanted to go tell Lorelei with Rory but she decided she should go alone. She and Lorelei met at Weston's the next day for lunch.

"Mitchum Huntzberger changed his mind, does he do that?"

"Can he just break your heart and then change his mind?"

"Mom, I thought you would be happy, and since I know Logan didn't say anything to convince him, I am ecstatic" Rory said.

"So what did Logan have to say?"

"He said he loved me, he has faith in me; he also ask me to marry him," Rory said waiting for the inevitable reaction

'What?"

"Yea, isn't it great?"

Lorelei was in shock. She tried to smile but it looked more like a smirk.

Rory showed her the antique engagement ring, She was floored by the size and beauty of it.

"Are you sure Rory, every since you have been involved with that family you have been different," she said.

"I am learning to take chances and to believe I can make my own decisions, Mom,"

"Sometimes I get the feeling you don't like me being so independent," Rory retorted.

"No, if you're happy so am I," Lorelei said stiffly.

"Your grandparents will be beside themselves with joy, now they can work on the Cape Cod wedding they wanted you to have so badly," Lorelei frowned.

Rory was too happy to worry about her mom's attitude today. She left after lunch to meet Logan.

They were in Logan and Colin's dorm room making plans when Finn came home with Stephanie.

"Hey mate, didn't know you two were going to be here," he said winking at Logan.

"We'll go in my room," Logan said waving at them as they disappeared into the room.

"I want us to get a place, Ace."

"How long were you planning us to wait?" she said.

"You mean to marry?"

"Yes, I was thinking a year is more than enough," she said.

"A year is too much," he said kissing her and pulling her on the bed with him.

They decided that in less than a year they will be married, and they would find a place not far from campus to move into for the present.


End file.
